


Giving in to Desires

by Rekall



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Love/Hate, Lust, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dutch is blackmailed into attending a party with Delle Seyah, she knew she was in for a long night. As the night wears on, Dutch finds it harder and harder to deny the lust that she's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving in to Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maekala/gifts).



Dutch really wasn't sure how she ended up in such situations. Despite her insistence that she wanted nothing to do with Delle Seyah, the woman simply wouldn't leave her alone. Whenever she found herself in a lick of trouble, Delle Seyah was always conveniently there to bail her out. At times Dutch was positive that Delle Seyah arranged her troubles just to get her out of it, ensuring that Dutch was always in her debt. 

Currently Dutch was paying off her latest round of debt. She forced herself into a tense smile as she accepted the glass of champagne from a waiter. She was going to need a lot of alcohol to make it through the night. 

It wasn't that she didn't like parties, she did. She liked dressing up in fancy dresses, making sure her hair and makeup looked perfect. It was fun and a break from normal when a mission involved going undercover at an event which there was no way she would normally be invited too.

Under normal circumstances, or even a normal mission, Dutch would be okay with the situation. The hotel's ballroom was grand and the food looked delicious. She didn't even have to be alert for any suspicious activity, all she was required to do was enjoy herself.

Unfortunately there was nothing normal about Dutch's current predicament.

She took a sip of the champagne, hoping that it would help her relax. For a moment the bubbly liquid almost did the trick, right up until the point when Dutch spied Delle Seyah making her way through the crowded room heading straight towards her. It took all of Dutch's training to not scowl or roll her eyes at the woman.

"You're looking simply ravishing tonight," Delle Seyah whispered into her ear, leaning close and brushing her fingertips up Dutch's bare arm.

The worst part was that Dutch wasn't sure she wanted to flinch away or grab Delle Seyah and draw her closer. That right there was the biggest problem had whenever she was in Delle Seyah's presence. As much as she loathed the woman, Dutch couldn't deny that there was a lust there. Delle Seyah was a beautiful, confident woman, she was the type of person that Dutch would often fall for. 

It was everything else about Delle Seyah that Dutch couldn't stand.

In the end it didn't matter. There was no way that Dutch would ever admit her feelings to Delle Seyah. That would be like telling a giant spider that you were ready and willing to be a meal and Dutch had no doubt that Delle Seyah would be willing to eat her up.  
"I have a room in this hotel," Delle Seyah said as her fingers danced their way up to Dutch's shoulder and lingered there. Dutch could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating, almost as if there was an aphrodisiac in it. "Just think of all the fun we could have if we forget about the party and head up there."

"That wasn't our agreement," Dutch reminded her, forcing herself to smile once again. She needed to play nice to get through the evening. Then she would have nothing to do with Delle Seyah until the next time she was in trouble. "You blackmailed me into being your date, nothing more."

When Delle Seyah's request (more like demand, really) had arrived, Dutch had assumed it was to be her personal bodyguard again. It wasn't until later when Dutch realized that Delle Seyah had something else in mind entirely. Dutch was to be Delle Seyah's date for the night. It was a job she wasn't happy about.

"Blackmail is such a harsh word," Delle Seyah replied, not letting Dutch's attitude get to her. "I help you out and you help me out. It's an arrangement that works for the both of us."

"And yet somehow it always works out better for you then it does me."

"It could be better for you. All you have to do is agree."

A shudder went through Dutch and she found herself almost relenting despite her previous vow to never touch Delle Seyah. It would be so easy. She was very aware about how much Delle Seyah wanted her. Maybe a quick fuck was what she needed to get it out of her system. Dutch couldn't help but wonder if Delle Seyah's tongue was like in the bedroom. At least then Dutch wouldn't have to listen to her talk.

Dutch knew she was entering dangerous territory with such thoughts. Delle Seyah's dress clung to her and sparkled when she moved. It was almost hypnotizing. As a distraction she drowned the rest of her champagne and held the empty glass up to show it to Delle Seyah.

"I need more champagne." 

Delle Seyah however wasn't about to let her get away that easily. "I think I need one too," she said while giving Dutch a warm, seductive smile. 

Delle Seyah's hand was warm on the small of Dutch's back as they made their way through the crowd. Surprisingly Dutch didn't find herself flinching away from the touch. As they came across people Delle Seyah knew she would smile warmly at them and Dutch wondered if it would be possible to simply pretend that Delle Seyah was another person for at least a few hours.

Delle Seyah did have nice eyes after all.

And lips.

Very kissable lips.

Dutch mentally swore as she shoved all thoughts of kissing Delle Seyah out of her head. She shouldn't go down that path. It would just lead somewhere where Dutch was determined it wouldn't go.

But would it really be that bad?

Dutch couldn't decide on an answer by the time Delle Seyah was handing her a new glass of champagne. Their fingers touched briefly and Dutch swore she could feel an electric spark before she yanked her hand away.

"Remember darling, you're supposed to be madly in love with me," Delle Seyah teased.

"Why exactly do you need me anyway?" The champagne tasted good but Dutch wished she had something stronger to drink.

"I like having someone pretty on my arm at events like these and there's no one prettier than you."

Dutch's cheeks flushed at the compliment. Delle Seyah's words shouldn't be affecting her so much. Maybe it was the champagne. Or maybe she was simply tired of fighting her desires. Whatever it was the night couldn't be over fast enough.

Unfortunately for Dutch, Delle Seyah didn't leave her side for the next several hours. She would introduce Dutch to others and forced conversations were made while Dutch politely restrained herself from grabbing a knife and stabbing someone. Delle Seyah's colleagues and acquaintances were more annoying then she was. The difference was they weren't as smart as Delle Seyah, they only thought they were.

There was also the flirting that Dutch had to deal with. Delle Seyah was constantly flirting with her. Dutch was use to attention but there was just something about Delle Seyah's words that were getting to her. It both made Dutch feel good and it annoyed her. She didn't want to be attracted to Delle Seyah, she wanted to loathe the woman in peace.

Unfortunately for Dutch that was not going to happen.

To Dutch's credit she did last for as long as possible. She thought if she could just make it to the end of the party things would be okay. The only problem was the party kept going on and on. Well into the night it went and it showed no sign of stopping. 

As the hours went by Dutch found her resistance slipping. 

Finally she had enough.

She squeezed Delle Seyah's arm as she dragged the other woman to a secluded area. There would likely be bruising later but Dutch didn't care and Delle Seyah didn't seem to mind either. She seemed amused more than anything by Dutch's actions, it likely helped that she knew Dutch wouldn't harm her on purpose. 

A thud was heard as the back of Delle Seyah's head struck the wall she was shoved against. For a moment Delle Seyah was stunned by the movement but as Dutch covered Delle Seyah's body with her own but she relaxed once she felt Dutch's lips pressing against her. 

It was a not a sweet kiss. Dutch pressed hard against Delle Seyah, hot and desperate. She felt as Delle Seyah's arms circled around her waist and dragged her closer. A moan escaped Dutch, one she hated herself for, but she made no move to get away. This _thing_ between them wouldn't leave her until she got it out of her system which was Dutch's current goal.

A gentle nip to her lips however did cause Dutch to pull back slightly. She stared into Delle Seyah's lust filled eyes and tried to give her the sternest look possible despite her heavy breathing and the fact that she wanted nothing more than to kiss Delle Seyah once again.

"If we do this, we do it my way," Dutch warned her, she wouldn't have it any other way.

The smirk Delle Seyah gave her in return told Dutch everything she needed to know.

The ride up the elevator was too long. Dutch flushed with heat, the thin material of her dress felt too heavy and she wanted nothing more than to get up to the hotel room that Delle Seyah promised would be there waiting for them.

"Relax," Delle Seyah murmured to her as she slid her fingers through Dutch's hair, undoing the clasps that had kept her hair up all night. As Dutch's hair flowed free down her back, Delle Seyah fingers continued to explore and Dutch found herself liking the gentle touches.

As Delle Seyah's fingers brushed against her lips, Dutch found herself leaning for another kiss. Unlike their first kiss, this one was tender and Dutch found herself becoming lost in the moment. Once again she found herself wondering if it would be possible to pretend that Delle Seyah was simply another person for the night.

Unfortunately the warm moment between them passed far too soon as the elevator arrived at their floor. 

Obediently Dutch followed Delle Seyah to her room and waited impatiently for the door to unlock. Her training was the only thing that kept her breathing even but as soon as they were inside even that left her.

Spinning Delle Seyah around, Dutch pressed her up against the now closed door. All tenderness from the elevator was gone and once more a heated desire burned inside Dutch as she gave Delle Seyah a bruising kiss. The passion between them only grew as Dutch pressed her tongue against Delle Seyah's lips, demanding entrance. It was a request that Delle Seyah gladly granted, opening her mouth to let Dutch explore inside with an urgency and desperation that could not be matched. 

As their tongues slid together, Dutch felt Delle Seyah's hands at the straps of her dress. She made no effort to stop Delle Seyah as the straps began moving down her arms. At one point Dutch pulled back slightly to help, before returning her attention to Delle Seyah's mouth, her fingers burying in Delle Seyah's hair as Dutch attempted to pull her closer.

As the dress pooled at Dutch's feet, Delle Seyah's arms looped around Dutch's shoulders and rolled their bodies so that Dutch was now the one being pinned against the door. Before Dutch could shove her away Delle Seyah held Dutch's hands above her head with a loose grip.

"We're supposed to do things my way," Dutch complained but she made no move to escape the hold even though she knew she could easily do it.

"I just want to make you feel good." 

Delle Seyah's voice was like a purr and Dutch found herself shuddering in anticipation. She closed her eyes and a moment later she found herself being released as Delle Seyah slid down her body, her fingers once more working their magic as they danced their way across Dutch's skin. 

Eventually Delle Seyah dropped to her knees and nuzzled at Dutch's thigh before placing a gentle kiss against it. The move caused Dutch's eyes to fly open. She looked down at Delle Seyah who was staring up at her with a smouldering gaze. If possible it caused Dutch's heart to race even faster.

Light kisses moved upwards until Delle Seyah abruptly stopped, switched to the other leg and repeated the action. Eventually she found a spot she liked and slowly began to suck while Dutch murmured her approval. 

Dutch's fingers dug into Delle Seyah's hair as she felt Delle Seyah gently nip at the spot. It was swiftly followed by her tongue, running over the smooth skin, easing the slight pain that her teeth left. Dutch knew there would be a bruise but she didn't care, all wanted was for things to continue. 

As if Delle Seyah could sense what Dutch wanted, she began moving her mouth upwards once again before reaching the black panties that covered her eventual goal. For the time being however Delle Seyah moved higher and placed a kiss to Dutch's stomach. 

Looking up at Dutch with a grin on her face, Delle Seyah began using her hands to slide the panties off Dutch's body where they soon joined her dress on the floor. It wasn't long after that when Delle Seyah's mouth began moving downwards once again.

A whimper escaped Dutch as she felt the tongue slide inside her. She clenched her eyes shut once again and dug her fingers deeper into Delle Seyah's hair, trying to urge her forward, wanting more of that tongue inside her.

Fortunately Delle Seyah was all too willing to comply. She flicked her tongue as she buried it deeper inside of Dutch. She then began a thrusting action, pulling the tongue in and out, while above her all Dutch could do was squirm and beg for more. It felt so good. Dutch knew she wouldn't last for very long.

Heat pooled inside Dutch and when it was released Delle Seyah pulled away with a smirk on her face as she gracefully stood. "See," she said, pressing close so she could whisper into Dutch's ear. "Giving in isn't so bad."

A teasing bite was placed to Dutch's ear, causing Dutch to shudder. Before she could do anything else, Delle Seyah took her hands and began pulling her away from the door. 

The rest of their clothes were discarded by the time they reached the bed. Once there, Delle Seyah stretched out on her back while Dutch claimed her place on top. Her tongue swirled around one of Delle Seyah's nipples while her hand found it's way between Delle Seyah's thighs finding her wet and open. Her reaction pleased Dutch who hummed as she went to work.

* * *

It was late when Dutch quietly got out of bed and began to dress. 

A glance at the bed told her that Delle Seyah was still fast asleep. It was tempting to rejoin her but the guilt for giving in to her desires were already setting in for Dutch. Staying longer would only make things worst. It was time to leave before she began to regret things. 

Dutch didn't know what the future would bring for her and Delle Seyah. Maybe things would go back to normal or maybe things would continue between them. At the moment, Dutch wasn't sure what she wanted.

She was almost to the door when Dutch turned around and headed back to the bed. She stared down at Delle Seyah who looked so normal in her sleep. Not being able to help herself, Dutch's lips lightly brushed against Delle Seyah's cheek. 

She then turned around and left the room.


End file.
